mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Slick's Kitchen Mafia
| image = File:Mafi.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Jay Gold & EDM | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Large) | startdate = 5.27.2014 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Prince marth85 #Plasmid #TheMafiaCube #Slick #Aoi Kunie #Marq (U-ta-gai) #Panther #Boquise #Benjer3 #Magic luver101 #Mewminator #Dee #Curr3nt #Flamebirde #SVS #Barcallica | first = Benjer | last = Plasmid, TheMafiaCube, Marq, Boquise, Mew, Dee, Flamebirde, Barc | mvp = Plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold based on Slick's Creations Cooking Game. It was co-hosted by EDM. It began on May 27, 2014 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (June 03). Game Mechanics Rules *D1: For tie lynch, a random player in the tie dies. *After D1: For tie lynch, the first person to have accumulated the number of votes it takes to lynch...will die. (Note: If Player A has 4 votes and Player B has 3 votes and someone unvotes Player A to vote for someone else other than Player B...Player A would end up lynched. * Popcorn and Habanero Peppers are NOT immune to being RID Killed. * OOP = RID kill > nexus > block > redirect > trap > enslaver >> save * In case of loops (per Aura : indy > baddie > goodie SHOWS IN NP: *Kills *Successful Saves *Redirects *Traps (just realized, trap will show on the roster the following day phase) DOES NOT SHOW IN NP: *Blocks *Spies Q & A Can you list the actions that show in the np? *Successful Kills, Successful Saves, Successful Redirects (will include nexus redirects ) And clarify what indy bodyguard does? ie die in place of partner, or partner can not die while bodyguard is alive? And does that apply to lynches and does it show as having happened? *Indy Bodyguard will die the first time Chantrelle Mushrooms is lined up to be killed at night. It does NOT apply to lynches. If Chantrelle Mushrooms is lynched, Chantrelle Mushrooms dies. What shows if Chantrelle is killed n1 or n2? Any kill attempt on Chantrelle on N1 and/or N2 (if the bodyguard is already dead) won't show in the night post as it wouldn't be a successful kill. And if indy get their primary wincon, does that end the game? *If Indies achieve primary wincon, the game DOES end. Also, can you list the wincon for the baddies and goodies? Is it majority over goodies for the baddie and kill the baddies for the goodies, with indies having no effect on either? *Goodie wincon: Remove all the baddies from the game. *Baddie wincon: Achieve an overwhelming majority over goodies. *Indies has no effect on either wincon. What does it mean "in case of ties"? Do you mean in case of loops because that's what an order of precedence is for; to settle loops. *Loops The Indy wincon is a bit curly. All they have to do is not die, and they win. Plus they have a bodyguard. Plus they can't die N1 or N2. Plus their primary wincon ends the game. (Does it?) *It does end the game, but there will be 3 random players that they have to outlive and they MUST rid kill one of them to get that wincon. Shouldn't be an early game ender. Possible? Yes. Likely? No. *I heavily have considered changing the wincon to outliving 5 (3 goodies, 2 baddies) and RID Killing 2. I can put that to a vote starting....now. Can Nexus be blocked or trapped from reflecting actions? Can they be spied? *All actions aimed at the nexus will bounce off the nexus and on to another player, determined by random.org. The only way the nexus will die is if the nexus is lynched. Can the nexus choose who the actions are redirected to or is it random? *Random Does Habanero pepper choose someone to die each phase, just in case they are killed/lynched? *Yes. They will pick a player each night phase that they want to die in their place, just in case if they're lined up to be killed or lynched during the next day phase. Simply put, they only select one person for each cycle. Are kills blocking? *Baddie NK can NOT be blocked. Indy RID Kill and Goodie Kill CAN be blocked. Can RID Kill be blocked (by block/trap) or saved against (save/trap)? * Can popcorn or habanero be NKed? Lynched? *Popcorn's only way of dying is being lynched. Habanero would only be killed/lynched if they don't choose a person to die in their place. Habanero CAN be blocked/redirected. How many actions do the indies do each night and can either carry them? *Indies only have 2 possible active night actions...that being the RID Kill and the Role Copy. For the Role Copy, the Indies will see what role they have copied as it will be the role of the lynched player from the day phase that has just ended... and will then pick a target to use it on, if the lynchee had a power role and wasn't say a vanilla or a mason. *As for the Bodyguard role, it is passive and automatically bodyguards his partner. If nexus is redirected, will nexus then redirect their target? E.g -redirect nexus to Nana. Instead Nexus redirects their target to nana. *If the nexus is redirected, the redirect bounces off the nexus and onto another player, determined by random.org. So say if Nana is Orange Soda and she attempts to redirect the nexus, random.org will be used and name that shows up on the top of the list will be the player that Nana would redirect. *i.e.: say if Nana puts "Redirect Aura to Jay" and Aura is the nexus, random.org will then be used and if Benjer's name appears at the top of the list....the action that will occur will be "Redirect Benjer to Jay". *Hope this makes sense. If baddie trap traps say.... NANA! and the next night they trap the nexus and nexus redirects it to nana, will the limit on trap 2x in a row come into play or will she be trapped? *Nana would be trapped because the baddie trap would not have been the one to choose to trap her two nights in a row. So yes, this is an exception. Do all the actions on Nexus in one night, all go to the same target? Is it a different or same target each night, a different target each action? Or same, same but different? *Random.org will be rolled/re-rolled for each separate action that is targeted at the nexus on any given night phase. Let's say hachi was the enslaver and he enslaved Boq. If hachi was targeted for a kill and hachi was saved, would boq still die? *Boq would die. If boq was saved, would he still die? *In this case, Boq would live. How will you show it if the indy gets lynched and bodyguard saves him? *Both Indies are vulnerable to lynches. Chantrelle just can't die on N1 or N2. How are you going to show it if indy is targeted for a kill at night when he's immune/bodyguarded? *If bodyguard is still alive, night post will show that the bodyguard saved him. Same for immunity nights. Role Description Baddies: Achieve an overwhelming majority over goodies. #Orange Roughy - Slick wants you in an orange flambé and that’s all. Stop him from blowing you up. (Trap, Night and Following Day Phase; cannot trap the same player on consecutive night phases) #Orange Sherbet - Tastes like ice cream, but you’re sherbet, NOT ICE CREAM! (Action Spy) #Orange Soda - Redirecting everyone away from those caffeinated colas… (Choice between Night Redirect or Vote Redirect) #Blood Orange Marmalade - Laying out a gooey layer of goo that might or might not taste good. (Block) ---- Goodies: Remove all the baddies from the game. #Leeks - Hopefully you will be able to “leek” your information at the right time. (Role Spy) #Popcorn - Once it pops, it just doesn’t seem to stop. (Nexus – all actions targeted at the Nexus will be redirected onto another player) #Jumbo Shrimp - Going to be hard to get by you… (Block) #Prime Rib - You are Slick’s FAVORITE, so he always has you in stock. (Save) #Chicken Giblets - There are many of you on a plate, always seems like you’re regenerating…I guess. (Role Assumer, assumes role of first dead goodie) #Chuck Ground Beef - You’re used to make Whoppers, so what are you doing in Slick’s kitchen?!?!? You’re Vomm’s favorite! (Kill) #Fresh Stawberries - Mmm…fruit. Fruit travels in bunches. (Mason) #Fresh Raspberries - Mmm…fruit. Fruit travels in bunches. (Mason) #Habanero Pepper - Anyone would be a slave to you if they ate you… (Enslaver—can have someone die in your place, if you are set to be killed or lynched) #Vanilla Cream Cheese Frosting - You're vanilla. (Vanilla) ---- Indy: Win-Con: Must outlive 3 random roles (2 goodies, 1 baddie), RID Killing at least 1 of those roles. Meeting the win-con means the Fungi…I mean Indies win the game. (Alternate win-con: Survive until either goodies or baddies win, for a joint win) #Chantrelle Mushrooms - Slick does not like eating you or cooking with you. To him, you don’t exist. But you’ll show him… Role Copy (will only be able to copy the lynched player from that day phase.....if the lynched player you copy is a killing role, Role Copy will NOT be successful). RID Kill. Also has N1 and N2 immunity from kill attempts. #Baby Bella Mushrooms - Slick doesn’t like you, just like he doesn’t like your partner…at all. He doesn’t like orange things either though, so the baddies might get his wrath, before you. Make sure your partner survives. (Bodyguard). Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies #Plasmid #Marquessa #Boquise #Mewminator Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #Marth - Jumbo Shrimp - Killed N2 #Plasmid - Orange Sherbet #TheMafiaCube - Chicken Giblets #Slick - Fresh Raspberries - Killed N4 #Aoi Kunie - Popcorn - Lynched D1 #Marquessa - Blood Orange Marmalade #Panther - Leeks - Lycnhed D3 #Boquise - Orange Roughy #Benjer - Baby Bella Mushrooms - Killed N1 #Magic_Luver - Habanero Pepper - Killed N3 #Mewminator - Orange Soda #Dee - Cguck Ground Beef #Curr3nt - Chantrelle Mushrooms - Lynched D2 #Flamebirde - Fresh Strawberries #SVS - Prime Rib - Killed by Chuck Ground Beef N3 #Barcallica - Vanilla Cream Cheese Frosting Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games